


She Hung the Moon, He Lit the Stars

by bar2d2s



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As that poet Peter Gabriel said, in your eyes, I am complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Hung the Moon, He Lit the Stars

She should have seen the way he looked at her earlier, but whenever she looked back, his eyes were always darting away.

Dawn wasn't stupid, or naive. She knew what people said about her, what they thought of the company she kept. But Sunny was more important than any stuffy tutor, or guard, or member of the court. He did just as his name suggested; he lit up her life in ways no one else could even imagine. He was her best friend.

And he looked at her like she'd hung the moon.

After the love potion incident, he stopped looking away whenever she noticed him staring, and Dawn finally got to see herself, reflected in his eyes.

All her little insecurities about her unruly hair, her grating cheerfulness, her possibly irritating laugh, they meant nothing to him. He loved every bit of her, self-focused flaws and all. Though he'd stopped looking away when she caught him looking, he still looked away first. She wished he wouldn't.

Sunny was short, even for an elf. Short, with a big voice and an accidental talent for getting in trouble. He'd never thought himself handsome, or smart, or very funny, but Dawn did. 

She loved the way his larger hands closed over hers, warming long fingers that got cold too easily. His bright smile, that made her wings flutter and her insides squirm. She loved how clever he was, how inventive he could be. He made her things, sometimes, but more than the things themselves, she loved to watch him as he worked. She loved his bad jokes, that were never  _about_ anyone, that never got insulting or rude or mean. They were just...bad. Silly. They made her groan, then giggle until her sides felt like they were splitting.

She looked at him like he'd lit the stars.

Marianne had commented once that their obvious affections for each other were sickeningly sweet, but that had been a long time ago, before love potions and goblin kings, and realizing that the true love she'd always wanted had been there all along. Dawn had laughed and Sunny had blushed, and then the two of them had gone about their day. Looking back on that day now, she could kick herself with how blind she'd been. She'd tried to, after realizing just how much time she'd wasted, accidentally tormenting him with her constant crushes.

He'd asked her not to.

Not to get mad at herself for being thoughtless. Not to get mad at herself for being oblivious. Because really, what had changed? They still spent every day together. They still loved to explore, and sing, and discover new things. Now, they just held hands more. Dawn had been secretly training herself to get stronger, so she could carry him greater distances when they wanted to get somewhere in a hurry. She'd also been walking more, meeting him at his own speed.

He grounded her, and she lifted him up where she belonged.

One day as they flew above the brook, she stopped and leveled out, holding him close. He looked up at her, confused, but then he'd blinked. A smile rushed to his face, and she knew he'd finally seen it. Her open adoration, shining clear as day in her eyes.

Her world was large, and held more than just love. She had responsibilities, hobbies, even other friends. But at the end of the day, it was still Sunny she gravitated to. While they were very clearly two different people, they still seemed to reflect each other.

She was the moon to his stars.


End file.
